Lullaby For A Prince
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: Parody of "Lullaby For A Princess", it's MLP, so you guys know...


**So I had a really weird dream last night, and I ****had**** to write it down! Also based off a song I heard. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_In a magical land called Equestria, _

_There lived two prince's,_

_One who rose the sun,_

_And the other who rose the moon._

_Together, they created peace and balance throughout their kingdom._

_But one day, the younger one became jealous,_

_For the ponies played and frolicked in his brother's day,_

_While they slept and dreamed through his beautiful night._

_He refused to lower the moon._

_The eldest tried to reason with him, _

_But the younger one unleash a dark power within him,_

_Creating a dangerous colt name: Nightmare Moon. _

_He vowed to shred the land in eternal night,_

_Never letting anyone see the sun again._

_..._

"Raph!" Leo begged his younger brother. "Listen to reason! You don't have to do this!"

Raphael gave a loud cackle and smiled toward his older brother.

"Dear, dear brother..." He taunted, circling him like a tiger ready to catch his prey. "So naive... Always believing in the good of others..."

He stopped and glared.

"Thats what made you weak!"

He shot a dark red beam at Leonardo, who stood frozen.

Leo fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Finally... I have won!" Raph exclaimed with another maniacal laugh.

Leo sighed in defeat. Quickly, he glanced at a small table behind his brother.

Barely managing, he stood up using all his energy.

"Oh? Ready for round two, Leo?" Raph smirked.

Using any magic he had left, Leo levatated the Elements of Harmony towards him as he shot a bright blue beam at Raphael.

"What?!" Raph screamed. "Nooooo!"

Instantly, he was teleported to the moon. Leo swallowed and let a tear slid down his cheek.

"Forgive me, dear brother... I am truly sorry..."

...

_Four Years Later..._

Leo walked outside to raise the moon and took one long look at his glowing sun.

Sighing, he used his magic to raise the moon.

He saw the craters shaped as his brother and sighed once more. He flew to his balcony.

Slowly and quietly, he began to sing.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind,

Oh, how can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own,

The punishment yours,

The harmony's silent today,

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song,

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies,

Have carried you softly to sleep..."

He left tears fall down his face, staring downwards.

Leo began to sing again.

"Once did a colt who shone like the sun,

Look out on his kingdom and sigh.

He smiled and said: 'Surely, there is no colt out there who's as handsome and lovely as I'

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory,

That long was the shadow he cast,

Which fell upon the young brother he loved,

And grew only darker as days and nights passed.

Lullay moon Prince, goodnight brother mine,

And rest now in moonlight's embrace,

Bear up my Lullay, winds of earth,

Through cloud and through sky and through space,

Carry the peace and the coolness of night,

And carry my sorrow in kind,

Raphie, your loved so much more than you know,

Forgive me for being so blind,

Soon did that Prince take notice that others,

Did not give give his brother his due,

And neither had he loved him as he deserved,

He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew...

But such is the way of the limelight,

It sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host,

And that foolish Prince did nothing to stop,

The destruction of one that needed him most...

Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine,

Rest now in moonlight's embrace,

Bear up my lullaby,

Winds of the earth,

Through the clouds, and through sky and through space,

Carry the peace and the coolness of night,

And carry my sorrow in kind,

Raphie, your loved so much more than you know,

Forgive me for being so blind,"

Leo let out a loud painful sob, remembering the Times when he and his brother got along.

But still he sang on.

"The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own,

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray,

I love you; I miss you,

All these miles away...

May all your dreams be sweet tonight,

Safe upon your bed of moonlight,

And know not of sadness, pain or care,

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there...

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep..."

Leo let out another painful sob and looked up at the sparkling moon.

"Forgive me for being so blind, dear brother..." He whispered, before returning to his room.

The eye of the moon glinted once Leo had gone into his room.

Raph had heard him.

* * *

**OMG! Honestly, this was really had for me to write because I was so sad! Ack! I cried a little! :*[ Oh! I almost forgot! Here's a link to the song! Incase any of you viewers want to read it!**

**\/**

** index?&desktop_uri=%2F#/watch?list=LLK4R0lVgdj2D5z1fHXIQiyg&v=yGEf_YxBxZI**


End file.
